Dragon Gunfire's S-Class Promotional Trial X805 - A Chain and a Compass
Lucian D. Draco stood patiently at the docks, looking at the ocean in front of him, it was still morning so the sun shone strongly. Apparently, for the first part of the S-Class Trials, he had to reach the test's location to even continue. He had thought they would be dropped there, but this would be fine either way...until he remembered the fact he had no transport. "Hmmmmmm, no, in fact...I can use my chains...but not for long..." Another realization hit Lucian as he proceeded to think "GODDAMNIT! I don't even know where's the island!" He looked around for something which he could use "I don't think anyone from the nearby city could provide me information..." He took out his phone lacrima, dialing some number. It began to call as Lucian thought even more "Maybe...I could..." He looked at the ocean waters passing near the wood. The phone call started "Hello, father?" "Luuuuuu, how's it going son-" Dante D. Draco spoke hurriedly from the other line. "I need your help, do you have any boat or transport like that?" He said simply. "Um, I'm about to have a meetin-" Dante said in a hurry. "No no, it's nothing major as I said, just, please! Send me a boat if you can, it's not breaking the rules" Lucian said in a bit of desperation, otherwise he wouldn't even enter the official test. "Alright, alright! I'll talk to Ivankov and send you something. Now I'm off!" Dante sure was busy. "Thank you! I sent you my location through the lacrima. Now back to thinking" Lucian shout, dialing off the phone call, he couldn't just wait by standing still, he had to figure out to even get to the island "Water...fish...animals..." He looked at the water, seeing some fishes swim by "Not only living beings think...their body stores information too..." Lucian thought, gripping his right hand with his left as it shone a bright green "Link!" He shout, pointing at the water before him. A bright green ray left his right hand, hitting the water instantly as many green rays came back, hitting his head "Hmmmmmm" He analyzed the tidbit of information "These fish have come a long way...but at least I confirmed that it works!" Lucian smiled, approaching the water even more as he prepared both his hands to use his magic "I just got to search until I find the right ones..." ---- Nearly an hour later, Lucian could hear an unforgettable noise. A boat came in the distance, from the right, at incredible speed. Quite like a motorboat. He had been scanning the entire area for information for the past hour, having succeeded to find a certain island quite off in the distance. Some fishes had swum in its shores. The boat stopped before him, none other than Dante sitting on it "Yoho son!" As Lucian was about to protest "This is a Thought Projection, I'm still at the meeting!" He gestured towards the inside of the boat "You just touch the lacrima to trigger the motor, it won't use much of your magic" Lucian got up from the docks and jumped into the boat "Well, thank you!" Lucian smiled at him. Dante waved a goodbye and disappeared into magic afterwards "Now...I may know how it looks...and the way...but how will I know I'm certainly going the right direction?" He scratched his chin, the boat standing in place "I need a compass...or a guide of sorts..." He closed his eyes, thinking briefly as something came to mind. Lucian instantly summoned his ball chain around his arm, concentrating "Clairvoyance" Using the information he had got from the fish and other animals, Lucian concentrated it on his chain, making it where it would act as a guide for him. The ball at the end of the chain lifted itself up in the air, shining a green color as it began to wander directions. Lucian sweat. Then, after a few minutes, the ball suddenly leapt forward, pointing in a single direction "Bingo!" Lucian said, sitting properly on the boat as he touched the lacrima to turn the motor on, putting it on maximum speed "Off I am!" He shout as the boat drove off. ---- It's been quite some time since Lucian had driven off with the boat, using his ball-chain as a compass, he was confident he was following the right path. Surprisingly, Lucian saw no one along the way, nor was he attacked by any kind of sea animal. Lucian was relieved though, he was very close to getting to the shores of the first island he had seen. "Finally..." He breathed, a heavy weight falling off his shoulders. The sun rays made the water even more crystalline, a few minutes passing as Lucian's boat reaches the shore "Okay, here I go..." He summoned a chain, tying it to the boat and deep into the ground so it doesn't drift off. Not caring about the water, Lucian drops down, walking towards the sand, wetting his boots "Couldn't hurt to test it out" He gathers green energy in his left fingers, firing it off on the sand, it instantly comes back to him, the information flooding his mind "It really is!" Another heavy weight fell off his back, Lucian dropping down on the sand. Category:Dragon Gunfire Category:S-Class Trials